Countess Guide: Cuddle This
With my Summoner Guide nearing completion, I believe it is time for a new project. Please be aware that this is under all kinds of construction from every conceivable angle. Introduction The Countess is my favorite Tower Hero. With this guide I hope to pass on the knowledge I have gained about the Countess and related topics. Not all of this information will be facts and I suspect that a large amount of this information will, in fact, be based on my opinions and my specific style of gameplay. Please do not edit expressions of my opinion, though I highly encourage the editing of any factual information which is incorrect. It's difficult to deny that Squire/Countess Towers are the most powerful in the game, but why Countess over Squire? For two very important reasons: #While focusing heavily on Tower Stats, the Countess is still able to provide a substantial Combat Phase benefit with Call to Arms. The Squire's abilities offer much less benefit when stacking Tower Stats. #She's cute :3 Or more technically speaking, I like the Countess model more than the Squire model. Defenses Spike Blockade The Spike Blockade is grossly underestimated in its usefullness. Not every situation calls for a Bouncer or Spinner. Spike Blockades have more health than Bouncers and Spinners and uses less DU. It does substantially less damage though, so it requires other towers to be present. Bouncer Blockade The Bouncer Blockade is a nice upgrade to the Spike Blockade. It has less health, but unlike the Spike Blockade, the Bouncer's damage scales with the Defense Damage stat and the Bouncer also pushes enemies away from itself. If there is a choke point which you can fall off of, you should place a Bouncer there. Harpoon Turret The Harpoon Turret will be used nearly everywhere. It has a large targetting arc and once fired, the harpoons travel until they hit terrain, reaching far beyond the displayed targetting range. Long hallways are the Harpoon Turret's best friend, especially after corners (enemies will tend to form a single-file line while turning corners). Bowling Ball Turret The Bowling Ball Turret has a much thinner targetting arc than the Harpoon Turret, but it is a strong source of damage and creates hillariously chaotic sections of the map. The Bowling Balls aren't exactly shot out of the cannon, it is closer to simply rolling out of the end of it. They will happily bounce along, passing through Defenses, and imparting their special brand of justice upon the world. Note that normal physics does not apply to these Bowling Balls and they will be affected by sloping ground much more than you might think. Uphill is not an option. Slice 'n' Dice Blockade The Slice 'n' Dice Blockade, or Spinner, takes some time to reach full speed, but this can be reduced with the Defense Cast Rate stat. When a couple Harpoon Turrets can't hold off the slowly advancing wall of enemies, and a Bouncer Blockade becomes overwhelmed, the Spinner will turn the tables with ease. The Spinner's range will never increase, but the Defense Range stat will cause the Spinner to turn on sooner, in preparation for approaching enemies. The Spinner will also never attack any faster, but the Defense Cast Rate stat will cause the Spinner to reach full speed faster.